Wedding disaster
by snoopydopey
Summary: Edward and Bella have been dating for 2 years now they are getting married. What could go wrong? All of it. Would one accident lead to one wedding disaster?.


"Edward Come on were going to be late!" In just a matter of minutes we will be meeting Cornelia Simmons. The very famous wedding planner in the universe. Edward and I have been together for 2 years now and we decided to take our relationship to the next level. It still amazed me at how we have fallen into a easy relationship. It wasn't normal at all.

"Just a second baby I'm almost ready!" I swear he acts more like a girl like me. It takes him time to get dressed up. Seconds later he appeared on the doorway.

"you ready?" i asked anxiously

"yep! Let's go" We walked hand in hand to the car and he turned the music on. "Are you nervous?" he asks. "Not really. I just want this to be perfect you know?" I replied surely. What girl wouldn't want a perfect wedding right?. "And it will be" he said, kissing our intertwined hands. I gave him a light smile. One thing I absolutely loved about Edward was that he always knew how to make me feel better. He didn't even know it.

---

"Bella!" Ah! I knew that voice. I froze on spot and Edward chuckled behind me . "You should be nervous now" I gulped. "Thanks a lot Edward" I pouted at him and he just kissed the top of my head.

"Alice!"

"Ah! Oh my Gosh! I just knew it! I knew you'd end up together!" she rambled on and on and we just stared at her. After, she hugged my tightly and welcomed me to the family. "Thanks. How's George?" I asked. "We've been great! I absolutely love that man. He's so sweet and caring and he's every girls dream" she replied dreamily. They have been dating for 3 years. Alice loved him like no other. She trusted him with all her heart. I didn't. the truth is, he creeps me out. I raised my concerns to Alice but she told me not to worry about it so I didn't. She knew George better than me. It wasn't in my place to judge.

"I really hate to break this reunion but we kinda have a wedding to plan" Edwards eyes shined like a diamond.

"Alright" I sighed. "Let's do this" I grabbed his hand and linked with Alice's in another. She kept rambling about how excited she is and how big out wedding was going to be but the truth it everything else didn't matter. As long as I walk in the aisle with Edward waiting for me. It will be _perfect_ no matter what.

--NEXT DAY--

"You ready to meet her?" Edward stood in front of me with his hands on my face. Tanya was Edwards best friend which happens to be his first girlfriend. He assured me that their relationship was nothing more than a fling. He specifically asked me if she could be the maid of honor and I said yes because Jasper, My best friend was the best man. Edward describe Tanya as a girl who was unconventional and stylish. She loved dressing up and fixing her hair in a unique manner. He told me that she always loved the spotlight on her and i very much delighted to be on the center on attention. I never met her because she was in France. Edward told me she was a model so I expect her to be beautiful. I nodded my head in response and sat down the table to wait fo her.

When we were comfortably situated I asked him again, "Are you sure she's going to like me?"

"She'll love you Bella. I can tell" Tanya's opinion mattered to me because she was the best friend after all. Plus they shared a very strong history with each other. Her opinion would matter to Edward. We held hands on the table and searched for the menu when i heard the most annoying screech i have ever heard in my entire life.

"Eddie poo!" I looked up and saw her. My god she was beautiful. She had a narrow nose that bent to the left. A strawberry blond colored hair swirled around her head like coiling snakes. She was wearing tight shorts that started low and finished with a high pink shirt. She was one of _those_ girls. I could tell. Edward stood up and hugged her but it lasted more than just a friendly hug. When they pulled away I stood up and smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I offered my hand. She eyed my ring first before she shook it. "I'm Tanya" she said. My feelings were rarely wrong and I could easily say that beyond her faced evil shines brightly without doubt. I felt Edward's lips on my forehead and my smile broadened. We all sate down and eyed the menu.

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" She asked

"2 years and running" I said to her kindly.

"Not for long" She murmured. My gaze were fixed on her. "Excuse me?" I asked. "Oh nothing!". She smiled fakely at me. Edward was still talking to the waiter when that happened so I guess he has no idea what was going on.

Dinner was uncomfortable. She and Edward would talk about things from the past that I don't even have an idea of. They laugh about some things that seemed nonsense to me. I almost felt jealous but when I came to think about it just shrugged. It has been two years since they've seen each other. Why not let them catch up, right?. When we got home I was silent.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Hmm?"

He sighed and cupped my cheek. His hands pulled my closer by waist ans he starred into me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I whispered, resting my forehead on his. He didn't buy it. Of course. He knew me better than that. "Bella, you're not-?"

"What?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" he said. He shook his head and laughed at me. "You can't possibly be jealous? are you?". I groaned and buried my face on his chest. He was shaking so I've come to a conclusion that he it still laughing at me for my stupid thoughts. Edward pulled my face to his and said seriously, "I **LOVE** YOU. Not her. She was just a friend.** YOU** mean more to me than anyone. Okay?. Please bear that in mind." He smiled that crooked smile of his and I melted.

"You promise?" I had to ask.

"I promise." He vowed. He kissed my forehead countless timed and later that night he still teased me for getting jealous over Tanya. It was completely out of character of me not to trust Edward but there's something in my heart that told me our relationship could go on a spiral.

I just _know_ it.


End file.
